A Feud Between Friends
A Feud Between Friends is the third episode of Bakugan Battle Brawlers. Plot Masquerade meets a young Bakugan player named Rikimaru and offers him a special Bakugan. Across town, Dan begins training for his rematch with Masquerade. Drago is still unsure of Dan's motives but decides to team up with him in the hopes that he can help rescue Vestroia, the home of all Bakugan. Dan runs into Rikimaru and they brawl. On the verge of winning with Rikimaru, Drago decides to ignore Dan's orders knowing that they could prove fatal. Drago uses a dangerous technique to risk himself and win the battle. Angry, Dan curses the day he ever met Drago and throws him into the river. Featured Brawls Unnamed Brawler VS Rikimaru (Most of this brawl happens off-screen. This is what appears as the brawl unfolds. *'Unnamed Brawler's Victories:' 0 *'Unnamed Brawler's HSP:' 0 *'Rikimaru's Victories:' 2/3 *'Rikimaru's HSP:' 0 Rikimaru activates Depth Tornado. (Aquos Juggernoid: ? Gs - Pyrus Stinglash: ? Gs). (It is implied that it was the unnamed brawler's Gate Card at the time). Stinglash gets wiped out. Rikimaru's Victories: 3/3 Rikimaru's HSP gain: 150 Rikimaru wins this round. Conclusion *'Unnamed Brawler's Victories:' 0 *'Unnamed Brawler's HSP:' 0 *'Rikimaru's Victories:' 3/3 *'Rikimaru's HSP:' 150 Winner is Rikimaru. Dan Kuso VS Shuji (We aren't even given a clear picture that this brawl even takes place in reality but what we do know is that Dan and Drago battle and defeat Shuji who uses a Haos Mantris this time around. It's very possible that Dan was just imagining his future victories with Drago and that this battle actually never happened. However this is non-canon.) Dan Kuso VS Rikimaru *'Dan's Victories:' 0 *'Dan's HSP:' 0 *'Rikimaru's Victories:' 0 *'Rikimaru's HSP:' 0 Rikimaru sets the Doom Card. Dan and Rikimaru both throw out their Gate Cards. Rikimaru sets another Gate Card. Rikimaru throws out Aquos Robotallion onto his first Gate Card. (Power: ? Gs) Dan sets another Gate Card. Dan throws out Pyrus Falconeer onto his newly set Gate Card. (Power: ? Gs) Rikimaru sets his final Gate Card. Rikimaru throws out Aquos Juggernoid onto his newly set Gate Card. (Power: ? Gs) Dan sets his final Gate Card. Dan throws out Pyrus Griffon onto his newly set Gate Card. (Power: ? Gs) Rikimaru throws out Aquos Siege onto his second Gate Card. (Power: 350 Gs) Rikimaru activates Tsunami Wave. Robotallion, Juggernoid, Falconeer and Griffon are all wiped out and sent to the Doom Dimension. Rikimaru's Victories: 2/3 Rikimaru's HSP gained: 0 Rikimaru wins this round. Round 2 *'Dan's Victories:' 2/3 *'Dan's HSP: '''0 *'Rikimaru's Victories:' 2/3 *'Rikimaru's HSP:' 0 '''Dan throws out Drago against Aquos Siege. (Power: 340 Gs)' Dan activates Boosted Dragon. (Drago: 440 Gs - Siege: 350 Gs) Drago releases himself from his own Boosted Dragon Ability. (Drago: 340 Gs - Siege: 350 Gs) Rikimaru's Gate Card opens (Pyrus). (Drago: 350 Gs - Siege: 340 Gs) Dan's Victories: 3/3 Dan's HSP gained: ? Dan wins this round. Conclusion *'Dan's Victories:' 3/3 *'Dan's HSP:' ? *'Rikimaru's Victories:' 2/3 *'Rikimaru's HSP:' 0 Winner is Dan Kuso. Character Debuts *Rikimaru Bakugan Debuts *Siege *Griffon Bakugan Seen *Drago *Siege *Reaper (in flashback) *Stinglash *Tigrerra *Juggernoid *Robotallion *Falconeer *Griffon Video A Feud Between Friends Category:Bakugan episodes Category:Bakugan Battle Brawlers